Problem: On Monday, Daniel and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Tiffany to time them with a stopwatch. Daniel sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 89.91 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 83.32 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Daniel in seconds?
To find how much faster Gabriela was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ Gabriela was 6.59 seconds faster than Daniel.